Feel it in the soul
by potatovodka
Summary: Sort of slice of life, Maka and Tsubaki work out a few things in their relationship. Rated MA for situations.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Soul Eater in any form. This is a work of fanfiction.

...

Chapter 1: be true

...

After the fall of the Kishin and some form of order was restored, the class that eventually passed all of their tests and became worthy of being weapons for Death moved on with their lives. They went to different cities, but everyone remained in contact with each other. Some meisters and weapons remained together, others went on about their own lives. Maka had taken up residence with Tsubaki, living together in a quaint city home with a reasonably large backyard. Soul and Black Star had gone on to pursue their careers, Soul returning to the family business as a musician, Black Star joining up with an elite SOF, as an assassin.

Maka was about to start her career as a teacher at a local junior high school, Tsubaki had taken up botany, going so far as to have gone to college for it to become a botanist. After their exposure to the Book of Eibon, both of them had some form of feelings for each other, but in slightly different ways. They were in a relationship and did love each other, but Maka only loved her as a girlfriend, not sexually. She was a biromantic heterosexual, so she felt the same for men or women in a loving way, but still could only see herself having intimate relations with a man, as she had with Soul during their years together. Tsubaki was more of a true bisexual, feeling both romantic and physical feelings for either men or women. This had become a source of a little physical frustration for Tsubaki, in that she was with a woman she loved but that her lady wasn't interested in her physically. She took care of her needs by herself, Maka doing the same but never being intimate with each other.

...

One evening, Maka returned home from the grocery store, mostly bringing in eggs, meats, cheese and bread, since the garden Tsubaki kept in the backyard had been producing enough fruits and vegetables to greatly reduce their need for grocery stores for such things. She put everything away and went out to the backyard to find Tsubaki, who was busy checking for weeds and other unwanted growth. She saw Maka coming up and stood up to greet her with a kiss. "Hey, babe. Garden looks wonderful as always." Maka said in between kisses.

"Gotta take care of your providers, right?" Tsubaki replied.

"Sure do. Speaking of which, come on in and lets have a sandwich together. Got a special treat. Imported German bologna and Muenster cheese from the US."

They went inside and cleaned up, followed by Maka building their sandwiches. They ate quietly and soon finished, retiring to the living room to watch TV. Tsubaki sat down and invited Maka to sit on her lap, and she took the offer. Tsubaki wrapped her arms around Maka and hugged her tightly, giving her a kiss on the back of her neck. "How was your day?" Tsubaki asked.

"It's certainly better now. How was yours?"

"Could've been better, could've been worse, heh. Things were pretty good." Tsubaki felt brave enough to ask Maka again about their possibly getting physical. "Hey, I don't suppose you'd be willing to... you know... tonight, would you? We could both use the release."

"N...no, I'm sorry." Maka answered, feeling somewhat uneasy about the question, knowing that Tsubaki was the other equal part of their relationship.

"Can we at least start sleeping in the same bed? I promise not to try anything."

Maka thought it over for a moment. "I guess that isn't so bad. I trust you not to try anything."

"Thank you so much. It's kinda lonely in my bed."

Maka turned to kiss Tsubaki. "I know the feeling. It'll be nice to share a bed with you."

Tsubaki started to blush lightly, thinking of her usual habits. "Um, I usually sleep naked. Do you want me to wear something tonight?"

"If it's your bed, you can wear or not wear what you want. I'll be clothed, but if you want to go commando, feel free to do it."

...

Night came and Maka went to Tsubaki's bed to turn in. Tsubaki walked over after her shower, nude as she said she would be. Maka looked over, but didn't get excited to see her girlfriend's body that way. They laid down together and covered up, then pulled each other in close for a kiss. "You sure you're okay with me like this?" Tsubaki asked sheepishly.

"You're fine. I've seen female bodies before. Remember showering at the academy?"

"Yeah, but you're my lady. I don't want to-" Tsubaki continued, but was interrupted by Maka putting a finger on her lips.

"And I'm okay with this. I love you, okay? If this is how you sleep, then this is how you sleep. Don't worry about me, I'm fine."

"Okay. Just a question, but do you ever sleep nude?"

"Not often, but sometimes I do. Why, do you want me to?"

Tsubaki started blushing again. "Only if you want to. I won't complain if you do, though."

"Maybe soon, I might get in here when all of my clothes are in the wash."

"You could always wear something of mine."

Maka looked her in the eye. "Yeah, a bra that's too big for me. That'll work" Maka laughed, not trying to be offensive.

"I didn't mean- I guess, I meant like a shirt or something."

"I know, I'm just messing with you. But maybe I will sleep nude with you sometime soon."

...

The next day, the ladies went on about their business as usual. Maka left for orientation at the school she was to start teaching, Tsubaki went to the lab where she worked. Maka was well received at the school, since most of the staff recognized her from her last mission at DWMA, defeating the Kishin. She was shown where her class was to be, where the faculty lounge and various other rooms were. She took down her schedule and took a map of the school.

Tsubaki worked steadily at the lab, working on making more resilient breeds of fruits and vegetables, making them better able to withstand the cold of winter. She had applied some of her work on the garden at home, which greatly improved their yields and longevity. In the lab, she had access to all sorts of tools and systems, giving her the ability to simulate almost any climate, but it still fell slightly short of real world conditions. There were some factors that could only be replicated in nature, which is why some of her research went into the garden.

Tsubaki came home first and went out to check on the garden. She plucked a few suckers from the tomato plants and a few weeds from the garden. Seeing no further improvements could be made right then, she headed inside. She hit the shower and put on a light robe before stopping off in her bedroom. She was feeling anxious and decided to take care of herself. As was customary between them, whenever they were pleasuring themselves, they would put a sock on the doorknob to make sure the other didn't walk in on them. She laid a towel on the bed and laid down, then started rubbing herself in her lady spot. She kept going, getting further along as she went. What finally pushed her over the top was when she started thinking about making love with Maka.

Now spent, Tsubaki slowly got out of bed and cleaned herself with the towel, then put her robe back on and put the towel in the clothes hamper. Around that time, Maka came home and saw Tsubaki in the laundry room. She walked up and hugged her from behind. "Hey, you. What are you up to?" Maka asked as Tsubaki turned around for a kiss.

"I just got done with... matters." Tsubaki answered.

"I see. I don't suppose you'd like to go out tonight, would you?"

"With the most beautiful girl in the world? Of course." Tsubaki replied, getting another kiss.

"No, I'm the one with the prettiest girl in the world. Let's get ready."

Maka hit the shower and dressed in her date night attire while Tsubaki put on her own. Maka wore her plum colored dress with the pink frills at the bottom and white sandals with white bows on each. She styled her hair different, curling her pigtails and leaving it long at the back. Tsubaki's dress was fairly simple, a full length white vee cut dress with matching dress shoes. "Damn, you make that look good." Tsubaki said, looking at Maka.

"You're one to talk. That dress shows off your features quite well." Maka responded, running a finger along Tsubaki's belly.

They shared a brief hug and went to the car to head out.

...

The place they decided on was a simple restaurant, one where reservations were typically only needed on the weekends. Since they weren't too busy yet, the ladies were seated rather quickly. They sat down on the patio and gave their drink orders to the waiter. They looked each other in the eyes as they sat across from each other. "So, not that I'm complaining, but what's up with the sudden date night?" Tsubaki asked.

"Well, I just wanted to take my lady out to dinner tonight. No reason other than that." Maka answered with a smile. "I love you, and I think we should do things like this more often."

"When you put it like that, I can't really complain or question it." Tsubaki said, taking Maka's hands and kissing them. "I mean, I love you too. I'm happy to be out and about with you."

Soon enough, the waiter returned to give them their drinks and take their orders. Maka ordered the chicken Alfredo, Tsubaki ordered the shrimp fettuccine Alfredo. While they waited, they decided to dance. Tsubaki stood up and took Maka's hand, bringing her up to hold her close. They stayed close through the dance, at one point Maka landing her face between Tsubaki's breasts. She backed out slightly, followed by Tsubaki getting another kiss. They ended their dance with Tsubaki holding Maka from behind, with her hands across her belly. They took their seats and waited for their meals, which didn't take too much longer after the dance.

The food was of good quality, and a good serving for the price. The house made bread was just right for the meal, dense enough to have a bite to it but not too dense, and was perfect for sopping up leftover sauces. Tsubaki put two of the shrimp between two slices of the bread with a little bit of the crushed red pepper and took a bite. It actually worked quite well, offering the other bite to Maka. She liked the taste as well, and tried the same with her chicken Alfredo. The meat was cut large enough to put two pieces on the bread, which she accented with the crushed red pepper and sea salt. It had a similar result, the flavor was excellent, Maka also sharing a bite with Tsubaki.

They finished their meal, paid and headed for the car. Along the way home, it started raining. When they pulled in the driveway, the rain was really coming down. They didn't have too far to get in the house, but they would still get wet. When they finally got in the house, they looked themselves over and saw their clothes were totally soaked. Leaving their shoes by the door, they both headed for the laundry room. Maka and Tsubaki both undressed, but Maka surprised Tsubaki by totally undressing. "You're... naked." Tsubaki said shyly.

"Yeah, that tends to happen when you take your clothes off." Maka chuckled. "They're all wet, and it's late enough. I figure it can't hurt if I'm nude. Besides, you're naked too"

"Okay, I guess that makes sense."

"If you'd prefer, I can put on a towel or something."

"No, only if you want to."

After putting their things in the hamper, they retired to the bedroom and got in bed together. Maka pulled Tsubaki in close for a kiss before turning the TV on. "You're okay with us sleeping together like this?" Tsubaki asked.

"Of course. It's not hurting anyone, and it's not like you haven't seen me like this before."

"Okay. Love ya."

"Love you too."

They shared another kiss before dozing off for the night.


	2. Chapter 2

I do not item Soul Eater in any form. This is a work of fanfiction.

...

Chapter 2: bumpy

...

Tsubaki woke up in the middle of the night, finding Maka curled up, holding her close and smiling. She hugged Maka and went back to sleep. When morning came, they woke up with the alarm and started getting ready for the day. They both dressed in their work clothes and went to the kitchen for a quick breakfast of coffee, cereal and toast. They kissed and left for their jobs.

Tsubaki took her notebooks with her to the lab, which she believed could help further her research in the lab. She started applying her findings to her work with some of the plants she had set aside from the others, some of which were control plants that one received water and light. She wrote everything down with great detail, hoping that research on her home plants could help the lab plants and vice versa.

Maka went to school, not knowing until she arrived that it was a half day. Regardless, she did her job and attended to the needs of the students. With get day being done so soon, she went back home. She started a roast for dinner, which would take awhile, so she sat down for a quick nap. After about an hour, she woke up and went to check on the roast, which was doing fine. "I wish there was some way to kill time." She said out loud to the empty house. "Wait, I know."

Maka went into her room and sat on her bed and produced a vibrator, then laid back on the bed, pulled her pants down and started pleasuring herself. Her session took longer than normal, which left her feeling somewhat unsatisfied. "I really hope I don't need a bigger one." She thought out loud, pulling her pants back up. "Maybe..."

She decided to call Soul, who answered rather quickly. 'hey, what's up?'

"Not much, just calling to shoot the breeze. How are things?"

Soul took a sip of his special drink. 'just relaxing in the hot tub before my performance. Got booked for a gig in Las Vegas. Pays well, and it's good exposure. What about you? School treating you right?'

"Yes. Winning our greatest battle helped me out a great deal. Everyone loves me, it would seem." Maka responded, putting her toy away. "Hey, umm... I've got a request."

'anything.'

Maka felt her heart rate picking up. "Would you... Perhaps... Be interested in... Coming over sometime and getting busy? You know, like old times."

Soul coughed at her question. 'what did you just ask?'

"I need something, and my toys just aren't doing it for me as well anymore. Think you'd be able to do that for me?"

'aren't you and Tsubaki girlfriends? Why not get some from her? I bet she could make you feel things you never thought possible.'

"That's the thing. I love her as my girlfriend, but I just can't see myself doing that stuff with her or any woman. I need what you've got."

'i can't believe you.' Soul said, putting down his drink. 'you've got a woman who you claim to love and who you know worships the ground you walk on. She's been faithful to you, and you're really booty calling me?'

Maka started feeling bad about her decision. "You don't know what it's like! You're rich and famous, not to mention single. You can have almost any woman you want."

'pump the brakes. When we were together, how many times did I cheat on you? None. As for knowing what it's like, what about your girlfriend? She feels the same as you, and even she's faithful. A beautiful woman like that is one in a million. You should really feel ashamed for even thinking about it.'

Maka closed her eyes and really thought about what he was saying, and he was right. "You know, you're right. I do feel bad. But what do I do? I need human touch."

'that black haired woman who would gladly go through hell with you again would probably jump at the idea of curling your toes.'

"I'm not..."

'not what? Like that? So you'd rather call me to cheat than let her blow your mind?'

"I'm at a loss here." Maka said, starting to shed a tear.

'you want to make it right? Tell her about what you just asked me. Then maybe, she'll be willing to give you what you're looking for.'

Soul hung up and Maka was left alone with her thoughts.

...

When Tsubaki finally made it home, she found Maka sitting on the couch. "Hey, hon! How was your day?" She asked, taking a seat next to her.

"Tsubaki, I've got a confession to make." Maka said in a calm tone.

Tsubaki was concerned at the idea of Maka, of all people, having anything to confess. "Did something happen?"

"Yes and no. I came home early and played with myself, but I felt like I wanted more. I... Called Soul."

Tsubaki could feel her heart breaking, seeing where it was going. "Did you... Do anything with him?"

"No, he's in Vegas. I just really wanted the touch of another person and I felt like maybe he would."

Tsubaki could hardly see through the now flowing tears. "You have me. I'm your woman, I'd love to give you anything you want or need."

"I know, he set me straight on that. For what it's worth, I feel terrible. I'm so sorry."

Tsubaki cried into her hands from Maka confessing her potential infidelity. "I don't think we should sleep in the same bed." She told Maka, getting up and going into her room.

"I don't deserve to."

...

Maka didn't leave the couch, planning to stay the night out there. She could hear Tsubaki crying in her mind, unable to shake the terrible feeling that she might lose her. "I don't deserve that woman. She does everything for me, showing me affection, staying loyal to me. I'm such a dirt bag. I've got to make this right."

When morning came again, Maka went to try and talk with Tsubaki. She knocked on her door and waited for a response. "I don't wanna talk right now." Tsubaki said from the other side.

"Listen, I'm horrible for what I've done. I don't expect you to forgive me. I don't deserve that."

Tsubaki opened the door and faced Maka. "You really hurt me, you know."

"I did. I could hardly sleep last night, thinking of you crying and the fact that I caused it."

"Really, why didn't you come to me? I could've done something."

"I've never been interested in women that way. I know that, and I still got together with you."

"I've loved you for a long time. I've had men and women both hitting on me, but I never gave in. I always wanted to come home to you."

"I don't deserve you." Maka said weakly, going to her room to get ready for work.

...

Maka put on a smile and kept her problems at home. She didn't want anyone at school knowing about it. Tsubaki did the same, going to the lab and continuing her work. Similarly, she didn't let anyone know about the home situation. Work continued regularly, with both of the ladies finishing and coming home. Still feeling bad, Maka didn't bother trying to sit down and talk with Tsubaki. She went to the kitchen, grabbed a quick snack and went to bed in her room. It tore her up inside, knowing she wronged Tsubaki. She wanted to fix things, and she had a bit of a plan.

Maka went out to the couch and sat next to Tsubaki. "Tsubaki, I could apologize to you a hundred times a day and wouldn't feel right. I don't know what you're feeling, but I do love you. I want to prove that to you. Is there anything I can do to work towards that?"

"I don't know. I thought being a couple was enough."

"You're right, that should've been enough. I was selfish."

"Maka, I wanna be alone right now."

Understanding her feelings, Maka let her be and went back to her room.

...

Another day had gone by, everything going smoothly at work. Maka found a special pet store that sold cute little creatures called Yukkuri. She went in and was enamored by one pair, which were mated. One was a Reimu, the other a Marisa. She paid for them, got them some food and a nest which was just there right size. The shop owner said one was pregnant, but couldn't tell which one.

Maka took the little creatures home, thinking their presence might help things with the relationship issues. When she got home, she placed them on the coffee table, and they both looked at Tsubaki and smiled. "Aww, these little things are so cute. I've heard of them before."

"The shop owner said one of them is pregnant, so maybe we'll see their miracle of birth."

Tsubaki started petting and rubbing them, which made them both happier. "They're so sweet. One is pregnant?"

"Yes. We should see them have their baby soon."

Almost immediately after she said that, the Reimu started looking around and shaking slightly. "Gwibbin bird ..." Was all the Yukkuri could say.

The partner Marisa got closer and started breathing with the Reimu. A little baby Yukkuri Reimu started peeking out of the mothers belly. After pushing, the baby came out and looked at her parents and they both said "take it easy", which the baby also said to them.

The sweet display of parents and baby Yukkuri melted the hearts of Maka and Tsubaki. Maka put her hand on Tsubaki's hand. "I can only ask, I can't make you do anything. Please, don't leave me. I'll do whatever it takes if you decide to stay."

Tsubaki didn't move her hand. She sat still and thought about it. "Maka, I love you. You really hurt me, but I still love you. If you want to try and earn my trust again, you're free to do what you think is right."

Maka tried to hug her, but she pushed back. "No hugs yet?"

"No. I won't leave you, but I'm not ready for any affection just yet."

"I understand. I really want to thank you for giving me this second chance. I promise, I won't stray anymore. If it'll make any difference, maybe I can take you out this Friday evening."

Tsubaki thought about it, and it seemed like Maka was genuinely penitent. "You can take me out. This is just the first step, though. We're not sleeping together again just yet."

"I'm okay with that. I'm just so thankful that I'm getting the chance."


End file.
